You Bring me Life
by pipblakely
Summary: Logan is a social recluse. Tired, closeted and miserable. Until his new neighbor Roman takes it upon himself to show how him how to live instead of simply surviving. Contains: Logince/ Moxiety, suggestive scenes, themes of depression, angst/fluff and funnies too


Before I met him, I never knew how unhappy I was. Probably because I hadn't much happiness to compare it to. I was still in the closet and barely making by at a dead end job. You wouldn't want to hear about it was just numbers and emails. I was going by day to day not noticing the time go by. No love life or social life to speak of.

Until… him.

I saw him pull up in his old red car, singing louder than the radio. He kept singing even after turning it off.

"Helpless! Look into your eyes and the sky's the limit- I'm helpless!" He riffed excessively, moving around to get out a couple boxes and move toward the apartment. I realized I'd been watching him all this time. I went to leave the way he'd come but he'd seen me. And for some reason spoke to me.

"Hey! I'm moving in today, I'm Roman." He shifted his boxes to leave a hand free to shake mine. He was gorgeous. Gorgeous men don't speak to me. He was tall with dark wavy hair and eyes that seemed to sparkle, as ridiculous as that sounds. But they were, and they were looking into mine.

"Uh, Logan. Hi." I said with much effort.

"Would you mind opening the door, I'm carrying too much right now!" I suddenly noticed he was struggling.

"Oh right-" I held open the door and let him inside. Following him in I took one of the boxes from his precarious pile.

"Thank you so much. So what am I getting into?" He said.

"Huh?"

"Do you like living here?" He said, turning to smile at me.

"Oh, yes. Yes it's alright. I mean I assume the low rent was what drew you. But I'm afraid you get what you pay for." I heard him laugh, just an amused exhale. We were walking up the stairs to where he was moving in. 202 on the second floor. Next to 201, my place. He fumbled for his new key and wedged open the door with a heavy box. The layout was the reverse of mine, barren of furniture.

"I think I can make something of it." he said, looking around at the small musty apartment like it was his new art project.

"Well it was nice to meet you but I've got to get to work." I said, watching him gaze. He turned to look at me.

"Oh, I've been making you late!"

"No, no it's fine, I'm not late. But I live next door to you, 201 so… you can knock if you need anything." I said, not believing he ever would. But he smiled at me again.

"I'll be sure to do that Logan." He said. I walked back to the stairwell. "Logan?" I looked at him. "Same goes for me. You can knock on my door anytime." I nodded and then left him for real. I was late for work that day but I wasn't going to tell him that. The sad thing was, no one noticed.

I came home that night the same time I always did. Microwaved something, change into pajamas, doze off to an episode of Doctor Who I'd seen before. Something was a little different. A little thought in the back of mind all day. The thought that next door was that guy from this morning. Hopeful, beautiful, new.

That night I dreamed about him. We were at my high school prom. Well, what I imagined it would've looked like if I had gone. He was dancing in the center before pulling me on the floor with him. With all the sparkling lights his eyes shone the brightest. And there were many faces around the room but his was the only one clear to me. Until his face was too close to see. Because he was kissing me. Me, the kissing-virgin. And I kissed him. And I knew him and I loved him and…

I woke up. I sat up feeling my spine creak from the awful decision of falling asleep on the couch. I groaned, rubbed my faces as the memory of the dream swam around mind. This is what comes of being a closeted gay man in his late twenties. 'I must be that desperate,' I thought, 'that I'm imagining myself in a scenario with a man I'd just met. Not even sex, just a kiss.' Ask me why I'd left it this long and I couldn't tell you. Not without being embarrassed. Sure my parents would be shocked but they'd probably be the kind who'd come around after a while. I just never thought any good would come of it. No one like Roman, or any man, could ever love me. So what was the point?


End file.
